


Minecraft joins Among Us

by Catnip_3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Betrayal, Character Death, Dead People, Fun, Gun Violence, Space Stations, Surprises, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, To Read, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip_3/pseuds/Catnip_3
Summary: Everyone waited in the space ship impatiently. Soon the game would start and the impostors would try and kill everyone. Of course Tommy didn't get impostor again so now he was stuck doing stupid tasks with Tubbo. At least it would be an easy win.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	Minecraft joins Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here’s a nice little one-shot for you and I must say I’m very excited for this one. I think all of you will laugh along too. :0 This is inspired by Among Us and the multiple streams of our boys playing it :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and tell me your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> The POV is also 3rd person but it’s mostly centered around our favorite 80 year old youtuber TommyInnit!

They had all been excited and frightened for what was to come. Tommy was mostly excited because he knew he was going to win. 

He was wearing his purple space suit and workers cap. The others were also in different colored space suits as well. 

Five seats were lined across from him making a total of ten seats because of the five on his side. Next to him, Tubbo nervously shifted the gold crown on top of his head. 

Tubbo had a yellow space suit on and a matching gold crown to go along with it.

Finally, a countdown started in the small space ship that would take them to where they needed to complete their tasks. 

The timer landed on zero and everything went white. Tommy blinked open his eyes and looked around. 

All ten of them were circled around a cafeteria table that had a big red button on it. 

With no shock at all Tommy realized he couldn’t talk no matter how hard he tried. He wasn’t too alarmed, he was told that was part of the rules. No talking when you're out in the field. 

He sighed and noticed the different colored space suits going in different ways. He jiggled a little in front of Tubbo and soon the pair headed towards the reactor room together. 

They both had tasks they had to do in their, thanks to the tasks lists on their space suit arms. 

Tommy looked down at it again before going into the reactor room with Tubbo and started to unlock manifolds. 

After they were both finished with their tasks in the room, they walked out into the hallway.

An orange space suit with furry ears raced past them down the hall. Tubbo and Tommy turned towards each other shaking back and forth in silent communication.  
Why was fundy in such a hurry? 

Suddenly, the bright color of red took over his view and he suddenly found himself gathered around the cafeteria table. 

He also found out he could talk.

‘Wha-?’

“I found someo-!’

‘What is goi-?’

‘What happened?’

‘Who’s dead?’ 

‘Stop!’ A voice rang out. 

The white space suit with goggles and a science coat put his hand up. Tommy identified him as Wilbur. ‘Now, What happened?’

fundy stood up and sighed before speaking. ‘I looked at our heart beats and saw that two of us were dead.’ 

Silence followed before a lime green space suit stood up. He wore a fedora and what looked to be an electrical worker suit. ‘Well, It looks like Connor and punz is dead.’

That’s when Tommy noticed they were missing the cyan and dark blue space suits. He couldn’t help the sadness well up in his heart.

Connor has always been nice to him, giving him tips on how to survive and win. 

‘Okay, does anyone have an alibi?’ Wilbur asked. 

A dark green spacesuit spoke up. ‘I was with Dream in navigation.’ 

The lime green space suit nodded. ‘I can confirm Sapdaddy and I were in navigation almost the whole time.’ 

Wilbur nodded and looked towards the two boys. ‘Tubbo and I were in the reactor room doing tasks.’ Tomm stated.

‘Yeah, and we saw fundy pass us, going north.’ Tubbo spoke up. 

‘fundy?’ Wilbur asked. 

The orange space suit looked around nervously. ‘W-well I wasn’t really with anyone b-but what about Ph1Lza and BadBoyHalo! Where were they?’ 

The black space suit looked towards the red one before the black space suit stood up. ‘Ph1LzA and I were in Admin, swiping the card and doing wires.’

‘Yeah.’ Ph1LzA spoke up in his red space suit. 

‘So… fundy is sus?’ Dream asked. 

Everyone around the table nodded. 

‘Wait!’ fundy spoke up. ‘This isn’t fair! I was the one that saw they were dead in the first place!’

‘That doesn’t prove anything.’ Tubbo stated. 

‘B-but…’ fundy stumbled on his words. 

‘So it’s decided?’ Wilbur stood up and nodded to everyone. 

One by one each astronaut pointed towards fundy until he was the last one left. He pointed towards BadBoyHalo. 

‘It’s BadBoyHalo! It has to be!’ 

Everyone shook their heads and without fundy’s consent, his legs walked to the door that led to space. 

It opened on it’s own accord and fundy promptly jumped out. 

Blackness swallowed up everyone's vision before they saw an orange blob floating across space. 

They heard the words _fundy was ejected. fundy was not an Impostor._

Everyone was back around the cafeteria table. Well, fundy was innocent after all Tommy thought. 

He was going to follow Tubbo but had already lost sight of his yellow friend. 

He was on his own as everyone else had also left in a hurry to go complete their tasks.

He headed towards Oxygen when he stopped. He could’ve sworn he saw something. 

He walked forward a little more and saw a black space suit that was beheaded. 

Before thinking, he clicked report and red filled his vision once more. 

Again, everyone was gathered around the table but they were missing even more space suits.

‘Tommy. You called the meeting?’ Drema spoke up. 

Tommy nodded. ‘I found BadBoyHalo’s body outside of Oxygen but I didn’t see anyone.’ 

‘Great so we have no leads.’ Tubbo murmured. 

That’s when Tommy noticed Wilbur wasn’t speaking up. He swallowed and looked around. ‘Wilbur’s dead too.’ He spoke aloud.

‘We’re running out of time, we need to pick someone and fast.’ Sapdaddy spoke up. 

‘Who do you propose, Sapdaddy?’ Ph1LzA asked. 

Sapdaddy took a moment to think before he pointed at Ph1LzA. ‘I think you did it!’ 

Ph1LzA sighed dramatically before shaking his head. ‘It’s you! You’ve been acting so suspiciously, now I know why!’ 

Tubbo and Tommy looked at each other. They didn’t know who to choose. 

Soon, Sapdaddy was pointing at Ph1LzA and Ph1LzA was pointing at Sapdaddy.

Dream paused for a second before hesitantly pointing at Ph1LzA. After a second, Tubbo pointed to Ph1LzA too and Tommy decided to trust Tubbo. 

Once again, without Ph1LzA’s consent, his feet took him to the door. He stepped out and soon they saw his body floating in space. 

_Ph1LzA was ejected._ It said. _Ph1Lza was An Impostor._

Tommy laughed to himself and was glad they didn’t lose. 

Dream. Sapdaddy, Tommy, and Tubbo were the last ones left. Tommy had already finished his tasks and could do nothing but look around. 

He truly believed Tubbo was innocent and stuck by his friend. They hadn’t run into Dream or Sapdaddy and Tommy decided that if one died, the other one was guilty.

After a while, lights and alarms started to go off. Tommy and Tubbo looked around before feeling dizzy. 

It was getting really hard to breath. Tommy looked at his task bar and saw it said in big letters **Oxygen Depleted.**

He gasped and rushed towards oxygen, realizing what the flashing lights were for. He rushed to oxygen and put in the code. 

Soon after, the flashing lights and alarms ended. Tommy guessed Tubbo must’ve put in the other code. 

He decided it had been too long of a time for someone to not be murdered so he headed towards the cafeteria.

Once he made it to the room he headed to the button and pushed it. HIs sight when a bright red and he found himself around the cafeteria table once again.

There, Tubbo and Dream stood with him. Sapdaddy was nowhere to be found and Tommy knew instantly what had happened.

‘Do you want to talk about it, Dream?’ Tommy asked happily.

Dream shook his head. ‘No! Tommy you have to believe me! It’s Tubbo!’

Tommy scoffed. ‘Yeah right. I know Tubbo’s innocent.’ 

Tubbo stayed silent and let Tommy defend him. 

‘Please Tommy! We’re gonna lose!’ 

‘No.’ Tommy said confidently. ‘Your going to lose.’ 

He pointed towards Dream and Tubbo followed suit. 

Dream shook his head sadly and let his feet lead him towards the door of death.

Unwillingly, he jumped into space and Tubbo and Tommy saw his body float past their window. 

Tommy smiled and looked towards Tubbo to see his friend smiling too. 

_Dream was ejected. Dream was not an Impostor._

Tommy froze in horror and disbelief before turning to his best friend. Tubbo was smiling happily and the last thing he remembered was seeing a gun pointed at his face. 

_Impostors Win._

-  
-  
-  
-

Each person and what they’re characters were.. 

Tommy - Purple with baseball cap (Crewmate) (Last deceased)

fundy - Orange with ear headband (Crewmate) (Deceased)

Wilbur - White with goggles and science coat (Crewmate) (Deceased)

Tubbo - Yellow with crown (Impostor) 

Ph1LzA - Red science coat with green goo creature with one eye on head (Impostor) (Deceased) 

BadBoyHalo - Black with black suit and top hat (Crewmate) (Deceased)

Dream - Lime Green with fedora and electrical worker suit (Crewmate) (Deceased)

Sapdaddy - Dark Green with nothing on (Crewmate) (Deceased)

Punz - Cyan with sheriffs hat and white tuxedo (Crewmate) (Deceased)

Connor - Dark Blue with rotten banana peel on head and black tuxedo (Crewmate) (First deceased)

**Author's Note:**

> The End! 
> 
> I hope you like this little one-shot. I thought it would be fun to make it a little irl. I know the colors aren’t exactly accurate but I tried to make them as accurate as possible!
> 
> Also, I hope it doesn’t sound too rushed or too bad. Tell me how you feel about it! 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Catnip? No way man.


End file.
